The One
by Neferit
Summary: It's one year after the battle of Denerim, where the Warden sacrificed herself. And her companions find themselves to think about her. Kink meme prompt inspired.
1. The One Who Drunk The Family Brew

**A/N:** Written for a prompt at **dragonage_kink **meme: Exactly one year passes since the Warden's death to end The Blight, and this day causes each of his/her old friends to recollect all of their memories involving the Warden.

My take on the prompt. We are starting with Oghren!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just some shenanigans which came over while I was typing this.

* * *

**The One Who Drunk The Family Brew**

If there was one thing he remembered about the woman, it was the way she would roll her eyes at him and pat his shoulder, her lips forming a knowing smile every time he was pulling someone's leg and making an idiotic drunkard out of himself.

She had been human, noble one at that, and she was able to see right through him since their very first meeting at Tapster's. He had been exceptionaly crude to her that day, thinking her just a puppet to Prince Bhelen, but she proved him otherwise not long afterwards. When he crossed her way in front of the gate to the mines, almost demanding that he is to be going with her into the Deep Roads, she just looked at him, her eyes piercing the stone in his heart to see what's inside.

And then she nodded, silencing any protests voiced by her Warden companion by simple gesture and "later, Alistair". She listened to all he had to say about what he knew of Branka's plans in the Deep Roads, asking a question here and there, offering him a nod when he was finished.

She wasn't cruel or anything like that, at least not intentionally. She would grant Caridin the redemption he seeked, would travel across the surface world to help a comrade - but it was obvious that some people at their camp felt rather strongly towards her, not in a bad way, and she just refused to stop and think about what the others might feel.

As if her own feelings were dead.

He once asked around the camp what was the deal with the woman. After all, women usually were dying for a bit of affection, weren't they? And they usually weren't even half as pretty as the Warden.

Only Alistair was able to offer some kind of explanation. Her whole family was dead or supposed dead, leaving only her from the whole house of Cousland. While he had been shell-shocked after the battle of Ostagar (some idiotic place at the south, he gathered), she had been leading them, taking all the responsibility on her shoulders, there for everyone while never expecting anyone to return the favor.

It reminded him so much about Branka and her house that once they were in Redcliffe, he cornered the Warden and together they got drunk so much they were sporting mother of all hangovers the next day - but with new understanding between the two of them. They spoke to each other about their families, about their fears, hopes, views... They never spoke about it ever again but it was not necessary.

When he asked her to help him find Felsi, his 'old flame', she didn't hesitate for a moment before she nodded her agreement. Not only that. She helped him to woo Felsi in a way which gave him second chance with the woman, which was much more than he could ever hope for.

Sharing his family brew with her, sweet and most of all non-alcoholic drink, had been his way of saying thanks to her.

Things rushed around them, gathering of the Grey Warden allies, calling in a Landsmeet (which to him seemed like a particulary bad Assembly meeting), killing of that Howe bastard, freeing the Queen, freeing the Warden from prison (which was an event they alll agreed to never speak again, the three of them; he, that bloody Antivan assasin and the Warden), dueling the Regent, announcing new King (with the old Queen, but the Warden made him promise not to say that part aloud) and calling the armies to the battle.

They ended marching all over Ferelden only to march back at Denerim, trying to save what could be saved from the Darkspawn.

The Warden died at the fateful battle at Fort Drakon, stabbing a sword through the Archdemon skull with a wild yell. They were both enveloped by bright white light, making the Darkspawn run away in panic while he, the Antivan and Wynne stood at the edge of the circle of light, unsure of what to do.

Then there was loud boom and the Warden was dead.

It was just a year since that day, and as he held his newborn child in his arms, he felt a single tear running on his cheek.

"Thea," he said, looking at tired, but content Felsi for approval. "Her name will be Thea." The unspoken "like the Warden" hanging between them - a memory kept and cherished.


	2. The Worthy One

**A/N:** And here comes second chapter - this time, reader, meet Sten!

* * *

**The Worthy One**

He certainly wasn't impressed by the small human who stood in front of his cage, eyes full bewilderent as she gazed at him. Surprised, yes, at the display of manners he would not expected in land which smelled like a wet dog (one dog, although not wet, was by her side) and dirt. But not impressed by woman who pretended to be a woman.

The Grey Wardens sure did lose some of their appeal in his eyes, when she introduced herself as one of them.

Slowly, by small steps, she forged herself a great deal of respect in his eyes. She was unafraid of standing up to him, even as he towered above her, her eyes flashing angry flames when he told her she either can't be a woman or she can't be a fighter. When he doubted her leadership, she stood in front of him, radiating such authority that almost against his will he bowed before her, once again falling into his place in formation.

When he told her about _Asala_, his soul, and she said "we'll find it, Sten," he felt comforted by her words, even if he thought she said them only as a consolation. Yet the joy he felt when she handed him his sword, his _soul_... He was man of few words; but even that few failed him as he run his hand over Asala's blade, the Warden giving him small smile, her eyes flashing in amusement.

With the Blight ended and the Warden dead, there was little for him left in Ferelden, the land of dirt and wet dog smell. He just paid his respects to the falled hero, yes, and stayed for the first few months to help in restoration of the devastated country. But afterwards, he left without telling anyone he's leaving.

Only Warden's warhound followed him, its eyes holding deep sadness at loss of its master.

It seemed strangely fitting that the long way back to Seheron ended just on one year anniversary of the battle. He walked the streets of the capital city, eyes of his fellow Qunari following his steps, lingering on the strange beast by his side.

When he stood in front of Arishok, to finally deliver the answer for his question, the Arishok listened to what he had to say without interruption, the scribes writing down his words.

The Blight is terrible disease which will strip you of your control and dignity. The Blight is the force of thousands Darkspawn, following after dragon. The Blight is destruction. The Blight is force which unites nations. The Blight can be won only by making great sacrifices.

He was leaving Arishok's halls, when his leader called after him. "Sten."

He turned around, waiting for Arishok's next words. The man gazed at him thoughfully, before asking one question: "Sten of the Beresaad, you had been away for many months, amongst those who are not followers of Qun. Were there any who were worthy warriors?"

There was no hesitation in Sten, as he answered: "Only one."

And the look in Arishok's eyes showed he understood exactly what Sten meant.


	3. The One Who Died

**A/N:** And here we continue - with Morrigan. Uhm, I happened to edit it from what I posted at the kink meme - huh, such a pity I can't edit my anonymous comments there :(**  
**

* * *

**The One Who Died**

She was impressed. Bunch of men, stumbling around, with a woman leading them, her voice brisque. She carried herself with confidence of someone who is used to be in command, and who is used to having their command heard and obeyed.

Unlike the biggest of men she also wasn't afraid.

When she showed herself to the group, she was wary, like the rest of them, but still managed to impress her, Morrigan, with show of manners more fitting a grand hall of a king, instead of some swamp.

Even her mother, Flemeth, had been impressed by the woman, once she returned to their hut from the ruins of Ostagar. Morrigan thought that was part of the reason she brought the woman and one of the men out of Tower of Ishal, instead of taking the King from the battlefield.

Well, the fact that the woman, Thea, was obviously of noble birth, second only to the said - and now also very dead - King was just a bonus. It certainly softened her annoyance of pulling arrows from someone's flesh, when the said flesh was famed to have blue blood (which was a nonsense, but it had quite nice ring to it).

Then Flemeth had kicked her out with the Wardens, two humans and a huge slobbering beast they called "mabari warhound" and that was it. "You know what to do, girl," said Flemeth. Right, she knew. But that didn't mean she will be happy to do that.

The man, Alistair, was idiot. Sure, he knew how to fight and all that, but otherwise, he was completely useless. They had a dog in the party, and the beast still wasn't the least intelligent member of the group - which was saying something in her opinion. She would enjoy mocking him, in all his naive stupidity - but the other Warden told her to stop, in that serious, calm voice which Morrigan found herself obeying without really wanting to.

The Warden sure had a thing for collecting strays. First, that crazy redhead, and then the Qunari giant from the cage. And the list of the strays she collected grew; it made her sick with the number of people who were suddenly around.

The mongrel who left half-eaten rabbit in her pack. The idiot who would make puppy eyes at their leader. The bard with hallucinations and weird dreams. The giant who believed all mages are to be chained. The holier-than-thou old biddy. The assasin who would bed everything that moves. The miniaturized golem. The drunkard of a dwarf. Herself.

All of them would probably follow them into the Black City itself, if she commanded them so. No, she wouldn't even have to command them - only ask, and they would go with her, with their friend, for she would go everywhere for them, too. Just like when Morrigan asked for help against her mother - she asked the rest of their group and they went. Grumbling, but still...

The speed of the Blight suddenly seemed to accelerate. The Landsmeet was called and they were back in Denerim, this time in house of Arl Eamon, checking on how much support to their cause they can muster.

"Some of these nobles are like vultures," spat the Warden when they left the Gnawed Noble, where most of the nobles went to 'chill out'. "If only my father would still be alive - together with Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan they would be able to get enough support against Loghain."

They still earned the support - but for that, they needed to steal into the Arl of Denerim estate, creep through the dungeons, free several people and kill the current Arl of Denerim.

"If it isn't the Cousland spitfire, still playing man."

From the group of men who had been with the Arl, he fell as last. She almost didn't recognize their leader, as she viciously stabbed the dead body, her breathing ragged before the dwarven drunkard and the assassin managed to drag her away.

"It's over, Thea."

It was the only time when just for the shortest moment that calm face broke into a grimace, as if the Warden was fighting tears. But she immediately stood straigh, cleaning her sword with piece of Howe's mage. "Let's go," she said quietly, "we got Queen to free and Landsmeet to call afterwards."

Alas, it was not meant to be so easy. First, the Warden succumbed herself to Ser Cauthrien, the second in command after Loghain and let herself to be dragged away in shuckles - to Fort Drakon. The look at the Queen's face showed them that yes, it indeed is time to panic and move quickly, very, very quickly.

The assassin and the dwarf got the Warden from the prison in record time, bringing the rather shaken looking Warden back. She never told him what happened in the prison, but she certainly seemed to become increasingly ruthless. She killed Loghain in the duel, pushed Alistair and Anora into marriage - only later Morrigan learnt that both of them had agreed to that beforehand; how the Warden made Alistair to do anything sensible Morrigan didn't know - and united Ferelden under Grey Warden standard.

And Morrigan knew that her time was finally up.

She waited for the Warden to return to her room at Redcliffe, when they learnt the Darkspawn horde is, in fact, marching at Denerim, offering her a chance to live. Not for Alistair, not even for the Warden herself, but for her, so her friend could stay alive, and she could continue to call her that.

The Warden just looked at her for time stretching forever before she said one word. "No."

She left in a huff, cursing the Warden for her idiocy and blindness of not being able to see this was her only chance to live - when she turned around one last time, to see the Warden standing in front of the fireplace, where she stood before, her head down and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Farewell, my friend," she whispered, knowing the Warden didn't hear her and changed into a small dog, rushing through the castle corridors into the wilds surrounding the arling.

The battle itself took place several days later, the Archdemon killed by the female Grey Warden in terrible fight on the top of Fort Drakon. Morrigan had been present to her funeral rites, small dog hiding amongst the crowd, whimpering at the sight of her dead friend lying on the catafalque.

Later, she would gaze upon the golden mirror the Warden, Thea, gave her so long ago - and the female figure, engraved into its handle, would look exactly like her friend, giving her a small smile.


	4. The One Who Was A Teacher

**A/N:** Written for a prompt at **dragonage_kink** meme: Exactly one year passes since the Warden's death to end The Blight, and this day causes each of his/her old friends to recollect all of their memories involving the Warden.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just decided to spin some words and in their dance, I saw this plot...

* * *

**The One Who Was A Teacher**

When he saw his soon-to-be-fellow-Warden for the first time, he was slightly taken aback by how pale and unhealthy she looked. Her face was pale, as if she never went to see sun, her armor seemed to be hanging on her figure... Yet her eyes were flashing with determination, her pose proud, voice clear. Thea. Her name was Thea. And yes. She was pretty, one of the prettiest women he ever laid his eyes on, too. The other recruits fell in line behind her, as they explored the Korcari Wilds, talking to each other quietly, Thea barking orders when they were fighting small group of Darkspawn and all of them following them to a T without thinking about it.

She also had the strangest habit of being absolutely polite to everyone she talked to, no matter of the place or standing of the person. He didn't quite understand why she bothered about those swamp witches - until he had the opportunity to talk to the old one. She truly was a witch, powerful one at that, her powers making his templar senses tingle. Still it surprised him to no end when he woke up at the Korcari Wilds hut, whispering of the two witches in the air, as they were pulling arrows out of Thea's body, bandaging the wounds, while his companion, now probably the only other Grey Warden, looked dead to his eyes, her already pale skin having ashen shade to it.

He didn't want to remain all alone in the world.

When she actually exited the hut, already dressed in her garb, donning her swords and giving him rather startled look when he run to her and hugged her tight at first, but then she returned the embrace, gripping him just as tightly; it felt a bit as if both of them were trying to make sure the other one is truly alive.

He always knew being a Grey Warden will be a tough call, but this had been too tough; to be one of the only two surving Grey Wardens in the whole Ferelden, and have only a fellow Warden (whom you didn't really know yet, even if Duncan wrote about her in his letter. Duncan. Oh Maker, he missed his mentor so much).

Morrigan, the young witch, obviously thought it very funny to be so shocked from losing what you thought a family in matter of few short moments, and only quick Thea's intervetion stopped them before it could go ugly. And she had intervened in a way which was polite and strict, so none of them could be insulted by her speaking up. She quickly distracted them both by asking what they think they should do then they enetered Lothering; small village which was bursting with life, fear and desperation.

And also with people who wanted to help.

He was a bit bewildered to see her accept help from some strange woman in Chantry robe, and agree to free a convicted murderer - but that was something she refused to discuss in front of those two.

They spent the whole day in Lothering, getting some basic equipment for all of them and hunting around in the wilderness to make sure they will have enough food for few days travel. Thea came to him once, to ask him how he's holding up. He remembered he asked her whether she ever lost someone. When she answered after few seconds of tense silence, he felt like the biggest heel ever. "Yes. I lost my whole family when Duncan recruited me."

She waved his excuses away, saying that he couldn't know and that is it alright; they have Blight to take care of and the murderer of her family will pay. She made him tell her stories about his time with the Wardens, laughing about the episode with Gregor, offering a comforting pat on the shoulder when it reminded him of Duncan, and he thought he may love her a bit.

His interest wasn't returned, as he realized pretty quickly. She would flirt, possibly, if she felt like it - but most of the time, she seemed to be too calm and serene to actually feel emotions like love. She felt affection, sure. She felt compassion. But love, the one always described in books forbidden in Chantry, overcoming all odds? Not very likely.

He definitely seemed not to surprise her much when he told her of his father. His real father, that's it, when they arrived to Redcliffe. She just gazed at him for some time; he thought he could feel her eyes tracing his features, before she nodded and asked how many people are aware of that fact. He expected her to explode in his face, demanding to know why he didn't tell her before so this rendered him speechless for a few moments before he stuttered an answer out.

He also finally realized something important about Thea that day. Duncan wrote about her in detail in his letter, but he didn't realized the importance of that, until they were in Redcliffe Chantry talking with Bann Teagan. Her origin. Uncharacteristically, Thea was wearing helmet which hid her face from the view, and he later learnt why. She didn't want to be recognized prematurely, relying on the element of surprise. And she sure surprised Bann Teagan, as she revealed her identity.

"My lady Thea!" he cried out, crushing her in his embrace, relief showing clearly on his face, only to give way to embarrassement before she hugged him just as tightly back. He said it is good to see at least one of the Cousland alive. Cousland. _Cousland?!_ Oh Maker, how comes he didn't realize that?!

He talked to her about her noble status later that day, when they helped the villagers to prepare for the night as well as they could in the limited time they had at their disposal. She patted her mabari, sending it to patrol the road to Redcliffe, before she answered his questions about her family. So, her family had been murdered at the night when most of their forces left for Ostagar, leaving only small militia at the castle itself. She survived only due to Duncan's presence, and promise made by her parents that if he helps her to get out and reach the King, she will become a Grey Warden. While King Cailan - she spoke rather fondly about him, although with touch of sadness - promised that Howe will be dealt with, she doubted that with King's death anything will be done about him, unless she dealt with the traitor herself. And as he watched her expression darken, he knew she meant it.

Thea was very strict in what she did. Once she was told that she is the leader here, she would - sometimes pretty ruthlessly - decide things in way she deemed right, and when he questioned her decision, she told him "later, Alistair" and continued on her way. Until the "later" came. Then she would sit down with him, draw how things were, what was known, what were the possible outcomes and what led her to her decision. "Everyone is out for themselves, Alistair. You better learn that, sooner rather than later," she would say. When he met with his sister, Goldanna, he finally understood what she meant and went for that.

As they travelled to Denerim with Arl Eamon to attend the Landsmeet and hopefully sway the nobles with Eamon's rhetorics, Thea's charm and Alistair's origin, Thea told him: "I think you should marry Anora."

In the very first moment he thought she was making fun of him but her face suggested otherwise. She was serious, and as he listened to the reasoning behind that sentence, it sure made sense. Anora already ruled the country, so she would be able to teach him about the art of ruling, and he would add to their reign the neccesary drop of Theirin blood.

No one had prepared him that he will be due to the shocks of Thea being dragged to Fort Drakon and that Anora is even more beautiful than anyone told him before.

When Zevran and Oghren got Thea from Fort Drakon, she didn't even really slow down to rest for a moment, quickly getting him and Anora together, discussing their plans for the Landsmeet, getting their agreement to the marriage between them. She left quickly after agreement had been reached, leaving him alone with Anora. And he really felt awkward, like a little boy being left alone with a pretty woman he got crush on. Anora watched him with interest. It was quite a surprise to both of them that they managed to talk for hours, not running out of topics, only to be interrupted by being called away for a dinner much later that day.

It was a sight to behold to watch Thea march to the Landsmeet chamber, her back straight, head kept up, her whole posture proud and dignified. And the way she spoke - it was very captivating, how she listed reasons why Loghain should be removed from the post of Regent. Yet his heart almost stopped when Loghain's men grabbed their weapons when the Landsmeet voiced their support to the Wardens.

Loghain and Thea were the only ones who didn't move, apart from standing even straighter than they did before, both of them calling any forces which would have listened to them to stand down. It was so very strange, to see the two generals - for that was what Thea was; Grey Warden general - eyeing each other, seizing their opponent as they prepared for a duel.

Duel, which will decide the fate of Ferelden.

Thea and Loghain circled each other, their eyes searching for any weakness in the armor of their opponent. Loghain chose his traditional sword and shield, both being from the time of rebelion. Thea asked him for the Highever shield, switching her buckler for the heavier and sturdier shield of her home, seemingly relaxing under its weight. The regent obviously recognized the heraldy, his scowl deepening minutely at the sight.

That was when he charged.

Alistair stood next to Anora, both of them staring at the duel. He felt her hand reaching for his in silent plea for comfort, for even if Anora understood that Loghain needs to be removed, it still pained her to watch him fight Thea. And he himself was conflicted - he didn't want the woman by his side to see her father die, but at the same time, this man was the cause of the civil war. When Thea managed to fight him to surrender, and exchanging few words with him, the man looked ready to die.

But of course fate decided to play another interlude. Riordan appeared, and suggested Loghain be conscripted to Grey Wardens. That was when Alistair snapped, pouring all the frutration and grief of the last months into one sharp and commanding talk, listing the points why Loghain shouldn't be conscripted, Thea agreeing with him, her eyes alight.

Anora herself tried to argue on Loghain being left to undertake the Joining, showing surprising knowledge about the ritual, sending shivers down Alistair's back as he exchanged alarmed look with Thea. And although Riordan was the senior Warden in here, he bowed to decision made by Thea. Loghain was to be executed, the only mercy given to him was to exchange few last words.

"Anora," said Thea quietly. "Do not look."

Almost against her will, Anora hid her face in Alistair's chest, her body shaking with sobs as Thea removed Loghain's head off his shoulders with a wide sweep of her sword.

The rest of the Landsmeet went over his head, Anora and Thea having speeches he only half-joined with his words of support, when he found himself in Arl Eamon's estate again. The rest of their companions joined Thea in the dining room, discussing matters quietly, pointing things on a map and writing notes on pieces of parchment, when he entered the room, all of them immediately standing at attention.

It made him quite uneasy that all of sudden, after all this time he voluntarily spent by following someone else, he would be the one who did the leading. She gave him one of her rare sincere smiles as she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Alistair. It will all end well, and believe me, one dayyou'll find out you like it."

When they marched all the way to Redcliffe only to find out the main horde is in truth marching to Denerim, it sure didn't look like that. Denerim, which had been left almost defenceless, with only small militia being left behind. It didn't look like that when Riordan finally told them why the Grey Wardens are needed to end the Blight. After he told them, they left for their rooms, each wanting to be alone with their thoughts. And next day, Thea looked like a death warmed over and Morrigan was missing.

It felt like a punch to the gut when they fought their way to Denerim and Thea left him behind, to defend the gates. It should be his duty to ensure the Archdemon died that day, in case Riordan wouldn't make it, but Thea disagreed. As they said their farewells, Thea hugged him, and he felt her shaking under that calm mask of hers.

"Live gloriously after the Blight, my friend," she told him, her eyes shining with more emotions he could ever remember her showing. And then she was running to inner city gate with Wynne, Oghren and Zevran following her, and he felt tears in his eyes ready to spill. He wiped them away roughly, unwilling to look weak in front of his men.

The Darkspawn came, part of the main horde breaking from the main battlefield, hoping to break into the city again. But he wouldn't let them - he promised Thea as much. Once, he had a feeling he felt a sharp stab in his head - and then he saw the dragon, the Archdemon, breaking its flight from high above the city to crash on top of Fort Drakon. And then, just when the reinforcements from Redcliffe, led by Bann Teagan, arrived, there was bright beam of light at the Fort, drawing eyes of everyone close enough to witness it, be it elf, dwarf, human or Darkspawn. Then there was loud boom and the Darkspawn were running away in panic, the armies hunting them down and killing all they could.

The Blight was finally over, but as he gazed at dead body of his friend, he couldn't help but think it should be him, and not her who died, because her brother - the only family of hers who left castle before the massacre, was alive. He was devastated to find out that he is the only surviving member of the whole house of Cousland and after he read through Thea's journal (she had been keeping one to write her thoughts into, as well as details of the things they had to do), he was inconsolable.

_'Brother, if you are still alive and are reading this, know, that I'm deeply ashamed I was unable to protect our family. By ending the Blight, I hope I will wash away at least part of the shame I feel when I remember that.'_

Luckily there had been others who helped him to keep Fergus alive before he got at least slightly better. He showed to be a good friend to Alistair, reminding him strongly of Thea, supporting his and Anora's rule. After a year, Alistair was quite sure he actually saw him giving Leliana interested looks, and these looks were definitely returned by the bard.

It felt good to be King time to time, he thought, as he watched celebrations of anniversary of victory against the Blight. With a small smile, he looked to the skies and laughed, because to him, it suddenly felt as if Thea just elbowed him in the ribs and said: "I told you so."


	5. The One Who Was a Friend

**A/N:** Here we are again - this time with Zevran and his memories. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfiction is completely my own fault.

* * *

**The One Who Was a Friend**

The first time Zevran heard of the Wardens, he had been some minor work not far from Ferelden when the call came. _'Kill the remaining Ferelden Grey Warden'_, it said.

Well, if nothing else, he will leave this world in rather spectacular way.

It showed the fate had rather different way of seeing things, though. He met with the Fereldan Regent, Teyrn Loghain, and his sleazy servant Howe (the man made even his skin crawl, as he watched him - and Zevran was used to being watched). Loghain himself seemed to disdain the option of hiring an assassin to take care of his rivals - but in the end, he just dismissed him with a disgusted scowl, and Zevran sure took the dissmisal seriously, if only not to be close to Howe not a minute too much.

His ambush had been carefully set; he prided himself of planning carefully before he took his hit, every ambush set like an ancient play, and he and his prey the main actors.

This prey, however, showed to be more capable, no matter of his skills that day.

He woke up being tied by ropes, his head aching, to the sight of two boots right in front of his face. He struggled to look up, to see his captors - it showed to be young woman, rather beautiful one at that, watching him impassively. He couldn't help it - the impassiveness seemed so strange on a face like that, he just had make a joke and play some innuendo between the answers she demanded, and was rewarded by quick quirk of her lips.

Not to mention that the fact she released him and actually trusted his promise. It surprised him that someone, a human and a noble, would trust word of elven murderer (he was called that, and actually took pride at being called like that - unlike the times he was called pointy-eared whore). Then she started speaking Antivan to him, asking him more questions about his mission, leaving the rest of this rather colourful company (a qunari, red-haired bard - yes, he recognized one when he saw one - a blushing almost-templar, and a dog) trying to decipher what was being said. She also spoke with only the smallest of accents, making her voice even easier to his hurting head.

Oh yes, the woman surely knew how to land a hit.

She was also rather interesting individual, to say the least. She had a knack for drawing others to her, seemingly without trying. But deep inside, he saw the unsure young girl who had been thrust into world she didn't quite understand, between people she didn't know she could trust - but trusted them nonetheless (if not immediately, then in time), in the middle of events which were completely over her. Yet she acted as the most certain person on the whole of Thedas - only rarely there had been a shadow of doubt showing on her face, mostly when she thought no one could see here, and it was gone in an eye blick. But he knew what to watch for, and he saw.

Part of him was curious about what kind of person their leader was when he first started travelling with them. So, she knew how to issue commands, and could bark them in a way which would put most drill sergeants to shame. She was beautiful, and she obviously knew that - he saw her gazing at her image in small ponds or the mirrors they encountered during their journeys - she would just look, touch her reflection and then, as if realizing something turn away abruptly. She also hated being dirty. No matter how tired she was, she would go to wash herself and brush her clothes up, so she would be clean the next day. When she walked, she would take great care to not step into mud.

It was most hilarious to watch her walking around the tiniest of puddles, he remembered fondly.

He once asked her, why she spared him after he attempted to kill her. At first, she just gazed at him wordlessly, obviously thinking her answer through. "I wanted to know more about Loghain's plans," she offered, the unvoiced _'and you could give me the answers'_ hanging in the air between them.

But he knew that was not enough, and pressed. "You could kill me afterwards."

"That I could," she agreed. "After all, you were an assassin sent after me and Maker knows that after attack at my family castle I sure do not like sudden attacks. But even I can recognize people who want to commit suicide with style, and decided I'll rather keep you as a friend."

_Suicide_. _Friend_. When he was alone, he spat that word. _Friend_. Friends. Who needs them? Certainly not him - there is no need for friends, who will likely just stab you in the back, once they are sure you trust them. The word wouldn't leave him alone, plaguing his thoughts every time he let his mind wander.

He tried to make it simple one night, only to be shot down with such grace he couldn't really hold it against the Warden, even if he wanted. She didn't stutter, she didn't blush, she just gazed at him, gave him that small smile of hers and thanked him for the offer while declining it. Usually, he would try to make her change her mind - but somehow, with Thea it seemed... innappropriate. He just smiled and offered her place by his side by the fire, and they talked long into the night, changing between language of Ferelden and language of Antiva, both of them talking of what they used to call home, of people they met and who left some impression on them. He told her about the boots he wanted to purchase when he returned from Ferelden, and Thea gave him a mysterious smile before she changed topics to something else.

There were real Antivan boots waiting for him by his bedroll the next day, together with a small note saying _'for job not well done'_. He chuckled, as he read the words, his eyes searching for the Warden, as she was helping to cook the stew for dinner. She truly was like a gem, like Antiva city, like Highever and most undoubtely her mother.

He grew closer to the rest of their companion afterwards; always teasing Wynne about her magic bossom, making fun of Alistair, exchanging insults with Oghren. The dwarf was curious being himself - he seemed to be very simple, but had depths hidden so well it took some time to figure them out. Alistair was pretty easy to figure - were the Blight only up to him, the world would probably be doomed, but once he was given chance to, well, _develop_ for lack of better term, he was able to make miracles happen. Morrigan over there had been unsure otside the wilds that she grew up in - and was trying to hide it behind something he liked to call _bitchtitude_. Leliana obviously thought that pretending her past didn't happen is actually pretty good thing (which he disagreed profoundly). Wynne liked to preach. A lot. It was way too much fun to divert her attention elsewhere. Speaking to Sten was sometimes like speaking to a piece of rock. Shale actually was a piece of rock. The Dog would leave saliva all over his things but at least he wouldn't leave a half-eaten rabbit there.

Not that anyone was to ever find out that it was he who suggested the Dog does that.

Still, out of them all she remained the closest to him, and he did his best to let her know that when she needs a shoulder to lean on, he is here.

Oghren, drunken disgrace of a warrior changed the group dynamics for a moment before they got used to his ways. He was loud, brash and rude but when he was around Thea, he seemed... softer. Like all of them, he soon showed to have hidden depths to his character, and he found himself getting close to the dwarf as well. It was them, who had to nearly drag Thea from the dead body of the murdered of her parents, and it was them who were able to get her from Fort Drakon when she allowed herself to be captured, so they could escape together with the Queen. They were able to pose as famous performers of artistic name Broma Brothers, getting her out of her cell right as a duo of guards had been approaching her crouched and bruised form with that certain gleam in their eyes which made Zevran sick to his stomach. He knew that gleam, and what it hid, and it wasn't anything pleasant. It was no wonder that she was badly shaken by this whole experience, even more so when her sight fell on pile of bodies and she obviously recognized several of the bodies as people she knew back in her home.

She didn't allow herself to rest, her mind filled with frantic urge to set everything in the motion and let herself to be carried with it all, without the need to think everything over.

It still haunted him when he remembered how she looked when they left Redcliffe to march back to Denerim - her form, outwardly proud and tall, inwardly down and tired, eyes looking older than she ever should feel. When she noticed his eyes on her, she gave him a small smile and called him to her with a small gesture. "I've got something for you," she told him, reaching to her pack to pull a small package out. Inside had been pair of beautifully embroidered Dalish gloves, and it struck him how she remembered him mentioning having similar pair when he was young. Those were comfortable and fitted him - well, like a glove, so he kept them on as they charged the city.

It was so very strange to hold her lifeless form to him after the Archdemon was struck down, his hands, still wrapped in those gloves, smeared by her blood.

Now, year after that fateful day he pulled all the gifts he ever received from her from the small box he kept them in and thought about the times she gifted them to him. Several bars of prescious metals. The boots. The gloves. Small bottle of expensive Antivan brandy. With a small chuckle he raised the bottle in quiet salute.

"For you, my dear Warden," he thought, "and the symphony I saw in thee." And somewhere, he thought he heard the Warden laugh, her laughter ringing like small bells.


	6. The One Who Was a Child

**A/N:** And now comes the year after Ultimate Sacrifice for Wynne.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just this fanfic is comp letely my own fault.

* * *

**The One Who Was a Child**

To tell the truth that she and Thea didn't see eye to eye very often would be an understatement. And Wynne prided herself for calling things by their proper name, no matter how she felt about them.

So, more often than not they agreed to disagree.

Wynne couldn't stop herself from trying to teach Thea the ways of the world, the ways how she should view herself as a Grey Warden. The first time she tried that, Thea politely listened, and offered just a little bit of personal info about herself. She was of house Cousland, daughter of teyrn Bryce Cousland, and currently the only known living member of the house. She didn't join the Wardens just for the fun of it - she was forced into joining by promise made by her father, and only the family motto, instilled in to her ever since she could understand it, "Duty first" forced her to carry that promise instead of running off on Duncan of the Grey Wardens as soon as she could .

And she didn't like being Grey Warden, not one bit.

She missed the authority of her status which would allow her to intervene into t he ongoing civil war with the weight of her name and respect she would command like that. Like _this_, she could only hack her way through hordes of enemies and be dirty most of the time. Being dirty. She hated being dirty, as Wynne noted, when she had to cure her from several serious cases of cold after Thea washed herself in absolutely freezing water.

"Just because I'm cold doesn't mean I have to be dirty as well," she argued. Wynne disapproved strongly, even if she understood that state of cleanliness was Thea's only comfort at times.

Wynne knew it was not appreciated when she lectured but she never could stop herself. How she should act and feel as a Grey Warden. How she should solve things. How she shouldn't hurt Alistair or Zevran. That was one of the moments where she really could see she far overstepped her bounds; Thea's eyes flashing dangerously, as she obviously forced herself to take few calming breaths before she spoke.

"Stop sticking your nose where it does not belong, Wynne, as your meddling is neither needed, nor appreciated," she hissed in the end, stomping to the other side of the camp to talk with Leliana , leaving her to gape after her. It wasn't like Thea, the always polite and calm young woman. This was a spitfire hidden under the façade of peacefulness.

She wouldn't speak to her for a week, asking Morrigan to do most of the cold curing during that time instead, much to the amusement of the apostate mage.

It was quite surprising how Thea went along with nearly anyone _but_ her.

With Leliana she would discuss fashion and gaze dreamily at the satin shoes she bought for the bard, laughing about ladies in Orlais trying to out-fashion each other.

With Sten, she would spar and care for her weapons and armour, mostly enjoying the quiet or asking him questions here and there about Qunari.

With Morrigan, she would most likely discuss things she prefered not to really know - who knows what lurked in the mind of an apostate, born and bred?

With Zevran, she would flirt, laugh and speak in the language of his country, both of them having wistful undertones in their voices, the somber moments ended with Zevran making eyes at the woman and both of them sharing a laugh at that.

With Alistair, she would get serious most of the time, yet her face breaking into radiant smile more often than usual when she spoke to him.

With Shale and Leliana they would pick the shiniest of stones and place them on the golem to see which ones made her look her best, creating many variants of the placement of those stones to achieve combination which would be most useful as well as nicest on the golem.

With Oghren she obviously shared a deep bond no one else had been able to create, the dwarf often bowing only to her will, uncaring about what others might think about him.

With her mabari, Lord, she would play fetch and chase around the camp.

But when it came to her, she was mosty indifferent. Not uncaring, mind you, but she certainly didn't seek her company even after she excused for presuming. Yet it was the very same Thea who didn't care much about opinion of an old biddy who gave her closure when it came to her very first apprentice she was supposed to tutor.

She still did things Wynne didn't quite agree afterwards but it didn't irk her so much anymore.

It was strange how little one obviously could know a person - given how direct Thea was, part of Wynne expected she would elect to rule as a Queen with Alistair. It truly came as a surprise when she proclaimed for the whole Landsmeet to hear that the new rulers of Ferelden will be Alistair as the King, and Anora as his Queen. She didn't think Anora was the right one for Alistair - but seeing the puppy eyes he was giving the woman, and the soft smiles directed back at him, she was forced to re-evaluate that thought.

It felt as a heavy blow when they were standing on top of Fort Drakon, enveloped in white light when the old magic surrounding the Archdemon exploded, defeating the Blight and killing the Warden, killing Thea Cousland.

Thea, who was like a stubborn child Wynne couldn't help but miss, as she read through the _Rose of Orlais_ for at least hundredth time. There was a short writing on the first blank page, the letters elegant and light, just like the person who wrote them.

_To Wynne, who should stick her nose back in the book it belongs. Oh, and I think that I do like you. A bit. _

_- Thea_

"As do I, child," she said to the empty room, "as do I."


	7. The One Who Was Right

**A/N:** I couldn't help but wonder about how other characters but Warden's group look at things. So - here's a short fic about Anora. Because I could, so I would. Period.

* * *

**The One Who Was Right**

Anora remembered the small Warden from long before the Blight. She may have been older by some years than Thea but you do not miss someone who enjoys living so much as Thea did. When she was presented at the court, she noticed the delighted look Cailan gave her, the smile Thea flashed her as she courtsied and the look of awe as she gazed at the royal pair.

That time, Anora thought this young noble is to be her greatest rival, for the talk in the court was that heir of Cousland-Theirin blood would be better for Ferelden than Theirin-MacTir heir, but the whole house of Cousland stood proud and pledged their loyaty to the monarchs, even the small boy, Fergus' son of name Oren. He still couldn't speak properly, but his pledge of loyalty was so adorable that Anora couldn't help but feel a sharp stab in her chest.

Her marriage with Cailan had been childless so far, a weight on both their shoulders.

When her father brought back a news of Cailan's demise at Ostagar, years later, with Arl Howe close at his heels reporting succesfully punishing Cousland rebellion in Highever, all she felt was overwhelming numbness. It wasn't sign of good Queen when she let father and Howe, now freshly named Teyrn Howe, to handle the matters of Ferelden but she was unable to contain the grief over Cailan's death.

Unlike what so many people really thought about her and her husband, they deeply cared about each other.

First crack in the trust she held towards her father came in the quickly called Landsmeet, when he demanded the loyalty of whole of Ferelden, citing Orlais threat as the reason. She could see the nobles whispering between themselves but it was Cailan's uncle, Bann Teagan, who spoke up and voiced his doubts. He was also the one who could stab her with a knife and it would hurt less than his blunt statement. "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?"

Through the following months, she learnt that the majority of the resistance had been led by Grey Wardens; by _Thea Cousland_, who was sighted leading units of rebelling nobles, Grey Warden heraldy proudly displayed on her armour. Part of her wondered whether Howe was right about Couslands being traitors - but only for so long until she decided to look in the matter and found herself imprisoned in Howe's new Denerim estate.

Maker really has a sense of humour, she thought, when the one who got her out of her magically locked room was rather haggard looking Thea Cousland. She immediately bowed to her, and called her 'My Queen' - that certainly didn't sound like someone who is off to overthrow her. Not to mention that she protected her disguise as Howe's guard and let herself being dragged to Fort Drakon.

The look in her eyes was something what Anora sometimes thought about - unshaken trust and loyalty, belief that this is probably crude but necessary thing and that it will be solved quickly.

Thea Cousland was freed from fort Drakon that very day, looking rather worse to wear but immediately throwing herself into the matters of upcomming Landsmeet. "I know it's not something you would like to hear, Your Majesty," Thea told her, "but even if we manage to sway nobles in our favour, your claim on the throne will still be weak. Best solution would be to marry Alistair, illegitimate son of King Maric."

She saw Alistair. He looked so much like Cailan it hurt. Something of that must have showed on her face, because Thea hesitated and added quietly: "Alistair is not like Cailan, Anora. He's faithful, and one of the most loyal man I've ever met. He will be a good husband, and good King, you'll see." They talked afterwards, the Warden calling Alistair to join them in the planning and then leaving them to learn more about each other.

To her surprise, they had more in common than she would have thought possible.

When Thea proclaimed them the new monarchs, the whole Landsmeet cheered for them like one, completely mesmerized by the dramatic situation which led to the end of the Landsmeet. She held Alistair's hand, clinging to it as if her life depended on it, and felt him press her hand back, giving her one of his boyish smiles.

With the Blight ended some weeks later, and Thea dead, Anora found herself busy rebuilding Ferelden, with Alistair steady by her side. It was clear that while the whole country celebrated, few of them missed her more than anything - her companions, Anora herself and her older brother, new Teyrn of Highever, Fergus Cousland.

Just how do you tell one of your most loyal supporters that you did nothing to punish those who murdered your family?

In the end, the young Teyrn found comfort in his sister's journal, where she detailed what they went through during the Blight, sharing her thoughts with her absent brother. And, of course, presence of one former Orlesian bard gave Fergus comfort as well.

She stood next to her husband now, exactly one year after the battle of Denerim, Alistair leaning on the railing of the balcony and waving at the crowds, when suddenly he looked up to the skies and laughed, his laughter rich and carefree and joyous, and she couldn't stop herself from remembering what the Warden told her: "Alistair is good man, Anora. Treat him right, and he will treat you like the most valuable treasure on all of Thedas."

And with a happy laughter of her own she thought of the awed young woman she met so long ago, because the young lady was - as her family always was - absolutely right.


End file.
